


Daddy, Please Say Yes!

by Envisaje



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clueless Stiles Stilinski, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Playmating, Wet Dream, a/b/o dynamics, jesus take the wheel, play mating, soulmark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envisaje/pseuds/Envisaje
Summary: When John first saw Stiles was after his wife had given birth. The little bundle of joy had been everything their hearts had wished for. Stiles was a healthy, talkative baby, who only stopped what he was doing to demand John pick him up. This neediness came in handy in moments of stress crying and grief but also sentences John to succumb to his baby boy’s whims.AKAStiles takes advantage of being a needy growing boy to get what he wants from John. What he wants is daddy to recognize him as his mate. Stiles also wants his knot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how many chapters this story/drabble will have. I will add tags as the story moves along. I might include Derek Hale in the main story as a soulmate later on but I wanna develop SS+ JS relationship first.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Let me know if you like the story and if you would like me to continue. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Prologue

When John first saw Stiles was after his wife had given birth. He had thought the babe had not made it, because after birth he had been so still, no crying. John had never prayed so hard in his life to save the new addition to the family. A few second later and with some rough wiping of the placenta, the child took his first breath. John could finally breathe… and so could Claudia. Stiles was a six-pound baby, twenty-one inches tall and full of energy after that. The little bundle of joy had been everything their hearts had wished for. Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski had joined their small loving family. 

After coming home from the hospital, Claudia had been over the moon making sure that Stiles had all the love and comfort in the world. Although, John was happy Claudia’s need to be a mother had been fulfilled, he worried for the beta. Claudia had decided to quit her job as a teacher and take care of their child fulltime. 

His alpha tendencies loved how Claudia would take care of their young, but he could also see his wife’s sanity slipping. At first John thought Claudia’s attentiveness to Stiles was cute, but he later noticed how Claudia would overstress over even a whimper, and would give in to Stiles the moment he stared for too long. The pup hardly touched his basinet, unless he was deep in sleep, and loved to be rocked all the time. From that moment on, he bowed to be more involved in his child’s upbringing.

A few months had come and gone, he had seen a dramatic change in Claudia. It had taken John days to find out Claudia’s mother constantly called her to tell her how she had been given a miracle and how a mother should act. It took him weeks to get her to stop listening to her traditionalist alpha mother and let loose. Now Claudia smiled more, went out with her friends and would let John take care of Stiles without feeling guilt. Everything had normalized until Claudia began to show signs of sickness.

It first started with Claudia being a little forgetful, then confusing people, then just acting plain out of character. She would sometimes forget to feed Stiles or try to feed him twice within an hour. John started keeping a schedule for her until she no longer recognized her own babe and had admitted herself to Eichen house. Since then things had gone downhill pretty fast, Claudia had stop seeing John, and a year later the deputy had gotten a call to notify him about Claudia’s decision to legally disband their mating.

John had tried to keep it together, but Stiles was turning three soon. Stiles had vague memories of his mom, strong anxiety around strangers and in two years he would present as an alpha, beta or omega. Sleeping together had become an everyday activity and John could already tell the little boy saw him as his alpha even without presenting. God help John, a man can only take so much before he breaks. The beautiful toddler grew even more attached to his daddy and John had a challenging time saying no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone any sexual or romantic relationship with underage individuals. This is purely a work of fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. Let me know if you like the story and if you would like me to continue.
> 
> Enjoy!

John had just gotten out of work. He was tired, overworked and undersexed. He needed a break but going back home meant he could at least see Stiles, his precious toddler. The rambunctious kid always had a hard time opening to others but not with John. Every time he got home the boy would come running down the stairs and hugged his daddy.  
“Daddy, you’re back!” Stiles said while raising his arms to be picked up. 

John picked the boy up looked into his eyes. Stiles was a beautiful child but his eyes were painfully gorgeous, a deep honey color.  
Stiles leaned in and gave John a quick kiss on the mouth.

“I missed you daddy.”

Giving his dad a hug and burying his face into John’s neck. 

“You should stop that, you know?” The old neighbor who was babysitting said. “He is getting to big to be kissing you, specially since he is so attached to you”

“Excuse me?” John said out of incredulity. “What are you talking about? Stiles is still a baby…So what if he kisses me?” 

John looked at Stiles, who had started to fall dose off after rubbing his face on John’s neck.

“We all know Stiles is going to be an omega, John. He is already marking you. Don’t you think that’s unfair for his future mate?” The nosy babysitter said.

John could hardly believe it. He was so mad, he could feel his face starting to redden. He tightened his fist as best as he could while holding Stiles and tried to keep calm for Stiles sake. 

“No, he is my son and how and what I do with him under my roof is none of your concern. Thank you for everything.” John took a deep breath and walked to the door without facing the old neighbor. 

“I don’t believe I’ll need your help anymore.” He closed the door and sighed. He needed a drink and a new fucking babysitter.

“Daddy… sleep”

“Why don’t you go to bed and daddy will meet you there?” Kissing Stiles on the forehead while the child robbed his eyes. 

“NO, I want you to go with me.” The boy whined out of tiredness. 

John sighed, cursed under his breath and started turning off the house lights while carrying Stiles.

When John reached his bedroom, he set Stiles on the bed and started for the bathroom only to hear Stiles whimper. 

“Stiles I need to go change. I’ll be right back.” John tried to explain but it was too late. Stiles had gone beyond his tiredness limit and straight to overwhelmed. The kid had started crying and nothing but his daddy would calm him down.

“ok. OK. JESUS! I’m taking off my uniform, just wait” Leaving only his boxers on, John stripped down and did the same for Stiles, figuring the kid would find more comfort from the skin to skin contact. 

John placed Stiles under the covers and turned off the bedroom light. He would take a shower tomorrow morning, and maybe some privacy to release the tension. John hugged Stiles as close as possible and tried to go to sleep.

“Daddy? Stiles little voice could barely be heard.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry I made you sad and grumpy” Stiles voice almost broke and John felt all his anger and frustration fade away.

“I love you Stiles, no matter what. You just need to learn to be patient, ok? Now go to sleep.”

A few minutes went by. John could feel Stiles trying to get comfortable.

“What’s wrong, Stiles? Do you need to go to the bathroom?” John said getting ready to stand up when he felt Stiles grab his arm and hold it close to his chest while giving John his back. 

“Night daddy”

“Night baby” John said with a small smile on his face.

John was not prepared for what came next. His body froze, he stopped breathing and watched reality slowdown. Stiles had fisted up his hand and placed it up close to his face. He had taken John’s thumb into his mouth and was now suckling it. 

The warmth his little mouth provided had reminded John of how long it had been since he’d gotten physical with anybody. The suctioning felt a little strange at first but the more he looked at his boy, the more he started to like it.

Stiles lips, which were naturally plump, looked sinful. They were a little bit red but damn didn’t his little mouth look fuckable. 

John tried to look away, but he just couldn’t. He felt his cock stirring. He really needed to get laid. 

Trying his best to keep his erection away from Stiles he realized how he was starting to see Stiles as his omega and not his son. Maybe the nosy neighbor had a point. Maybe he should try to give Stiles future mate a chance. 

John tried to pull his thumb out of Stiles mouth which resulted in a little moan. Stiles, who had already been sleeping soundlessly, moved his hip back as far as could, connecting with John’s lower half. 

“Fuck” John whispered breathlessly, willing himself to sleep before he did something stupid like claim his son before Stiles even presented and his soulmark appeared on his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update. I'm trying to keep a good ratio between sexual awakening between the characters and character building. 
> 
> What do you guys think? Does this work for you? Leave me a comment down below and let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was normal for John to dream about his problems. It was mostly how his brain worked. He would obsess over something during the day and his mind would tackle it during the night if he wasn’t able to solve it before then.

Finding a babysitter in your dreams. Not ideal or productive.

Thinking about not touching his son’s little body before going to bed. Big mistake.

The first thing John feels is soft skin caressing his own. Baby soft skin touching his chest, as the boy next to him breathed. Little goosebumps waking up his skin all over his body, his chest moving closer to the boys back with every second. God, Stiles skin felt so good.  He needed more.

His hand had slowly drifted towards the small boy and had started to caress the boy’s torso. Moving gently up and down, until Johns body was against Stiles body from the boys head to his toes. His fingers moving exploringly from the boy’s neck, past his chest and back.

John looked from a far how his hands had a mind of their own and explored Stiles body. His hand had gradually gravitated towards the boy’s small pink nipples. Each caress making his cock thicker, until he had had a challenging time not pressing his erection against Stiles little perky ass.  Every now and then he would gently grind against the small boy as to get some friction but not wake the boy up.

At first John just went around Stile’s nipples, massaging the pectoral area, grabbing, gently squeezing. Going back and forth between pectorals until he felt Stiles body shift a little, his chest coming closer to John’s hand, signaling the boy had been awake the whole time.

John’s hand had stopped midair, not knowing what to do, until he heard Stiles whimper.  The boy’s chest almost coming off of the bed to make contact with John’s hand. John could barely breathe as he saw his hand touching Stiles nipple, now stiff from the difference in body heat between them. The boy’s little body shaking as breathy little moans escaped his body the more John played with his nipples.

“Daddy? Daddy somethings wrong.” Stile’s half gasped, half moaned. Unknowingly rubbing his face and neck against his father’s stubble.

“What’s wrong, my little omega” John whispered against the boys hear. “Tell me what you’re feeling.” John waited patiently for the boy to speak, entertaining himself by rhythmically grinding his hips against Stiles ass while playing with the boy’s nipples.

 “My tummy feels funny. I …um.. ahh” John slowed down a little waiting for the boy to finish his thought. “it feels like when I’m happy and want to jump”

John knew what the boy was trying to say. Stiles didn’t have the words for it but by his body’s reaction, John could tell that Stile’s body was getting overwhelmed.  He could feel it too, the sense of your body not being able to contain the energy it has created, shaking because you’re ready to explode. Still Stiles body was underdeveloped but ready to try and reach an orgasm never the less.

“Does it feel good” John said while starting to pick up the pace again. His hips no longer gently grinding, but full on trying to get access to the omegas entrance. His cock coming out of the front of his boxers, trying to find a tight heat to engulf it.

“Yeah, good.” Stile’s body now shook with each pinch, squeeze and gentle caress. His ass arching into his dad’s erection, and his toes curling unconsciously.

“Fuck, my little omega, you make me so horny.” John said as he tried to steady Stiles with one hand while working the boy’s nipples with the other. “Can’t wait to be inside you. Can’t wait to bury myself in your little omega cunt. Claim it!”

“Daddy. Daddy, Please”. Stiles begs with ragged little breaths that would make anyone undone instantly.

“You wan’t your alphas knot, baby? You want me inside you?” John’s hand holding on so hard to Stiles hips, he knows it will bruise. He still doesn’t let go. He needs to bury himself in Stiles tight little ass right now.

“Alpha, please!” Stiles finally says before his body snaps like a rubber band and looks like he is about to orgasm.

\--------

Stiles wakes up abruptly. He hears his daddy grunting; his face twisted in pain and relief and thinks his dad is hurting. He is still half asleep and doesn’t realize John’s boxers are tented or how there is a growing stain on them. He just sees his daddy’s face all flushed, his quick breathing and panicky behavior.

“Daddy, are you ok?” He tries to turn himself around to look at John but John won’t let him. He grabs on to Stiles little body and tries to keep him in place, far from his lower half. His big hand holding on to Stile’s small hips.

“Daddy?” John slowly turns Stile’s upper body to the wall again and rests his head on Stiles back. He breathes deeply and tries to steady himself.

“Oh god, baby. I’m ok, daddy is ok. I just had a dream and got startled” John says trying to sooth Stiles worries while his cock is repeatedly twitching. His legs feel like jelly, his spine feels like its gone missing and cock is too sensitive against his boxers.

“oh, ok. Did you have a bad dream? Do you need a hug?” Stiles asks innocently, and John feels conflicted between giving the boy a hug for being so sweet or give him a rude awakening into mature alpha biology. He decides to just wait it out. Breathes deeply again and covers his boxers with the bed sheet.

“Daddy is ok, baby. I just got a little … surprised. My dream wasn’t bad. I just didn’t expect it.” John says softly while trying to get as much physical contact with Stiles as possible without letting the young boy touch him back.

John knows he needs to stop touching Stiles or he might trigger another orgasm, but he can’t seem to control his hands. His alpha instinct is telling him to reciprocate the experience with the subject of his dream while his father instincts are telling him to back away from the small boy.

John felt sickened by his previous actions, even if he had just orgasm in his sleep. He isn’t ashamed or feels guilty because Stiles is his son, but rather because the boy had not consented and was not aware of what had transpired. That left a bitter taste in his mouth, after all, it was common knowledge that alpha, beta and omega instincts didn’t care about familial relations. A fated match was a fated match, regardless of the social constructs around it.

“Why don’t you go brush your teeth and get ready. We can have breakfast at Waffle Shop and go to the park for a bit before I have to go in to work today.” John tries not to laugh seeing how Stiles had opened his mouth to protest until he heard the words Waffle Shop. The boy turned excitedly towards his dad and gave him a kiss on the mouth before scrambling of the bed.

“Use your walking feet, Stiles. We don’t want to get hurt, do we?” John belly laughed watching Stiles power walk his little body to the sink and up the stool to reach his toothbrush and tooth paste. The boy was so excited, his toothbrush came out of his hands a few times before finally cleaning the boy’s teeth.

John plopped back in bed, sighed and tried not to freak out. He needed to find a nanny, and he needed to talk to somebody about the Stile’s situation, and he needed to get laid. In that exact order, preferably today. Fuck, he could still see Stile’s little body trying to orgasm, even though he was too young for it.

“Daddy come on, I’m hungry.” Stiles whined from the door to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and jumping on his tiptoes. John looked at the boy and smiled.

“Go, clean your face and then put some proper clothes on. I’ll be up in a second.” John said before getting ready for a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone any sexual/romantic relationship with a minor. This work is purely fictional.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update. What do you guys think? Do you want me to add Derek as a possible third soulmate?
> 
> Leave me a comment down below and let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

A month after John’s dream, he decides enough is enough.

He can’t take any more days off or he will lose his job. He still hadn’t found a permanent babysitter for Stiles. In fact, enrolling Stiles in school seems more beneficial down the road. John decides to do so. 

He needs to talk to Stiles about enrolling in preschool; making new friends, relying on other people other than him.

Stiles had to led up on being so clingy. It was, to a certain extent, exasperating. 

The alpha is worried about Stiles, but he is also a full time deputy with a crazy schedule. The people at the station had always been accommodating, knowing he is a single parent, still people were starting to get annoyed at him for changing shifts with him all the time.

The sheriff could only do so much before he tells John to find a solution or face a performance review and its negative implications.

John needed a mental and physical break from everything.

John was tired. Exhausted. 

He searched out for preschools that would challenge and appeal Stiles by his curiosity. Stiles would be upset, for a while, but at least he will get over it quickly. His son was smart and the deep focus on play learning would provide Stiles enough incentive to get over his shyness over other people. At least John hoped so.

Deaton’s Family Center was somewhat far from his work, the outskirts of town near a preserve, but John though it would be worth it.

Stiles doesn’t think so.

The talk didn't go so well. In fact, half way through it Stiles broke down. He was so upset he couldn't hear his father's words, his explanation. 

“Stiles stay with daddy”

“Kiddo, daddy has to go work.”

“No work.” He screams at the top of his lungs, for a while, then covers his ears because he can’t stand the volume of his own voice, which upsets him more.

“We need to eat food. You like eating fries, don’t ya? Well, I need to go to work so I can pay for those.”

John checks on Stiles, but the boy is still crying unconsolably. The screaming increases in volume and John doesn’t know what else to say other than to leave Stiles on his own so he could calm himself down.

Stiles continues the tantrum and refuses to talk to John for an hour, then quietly cries, on and off, for about forty minutes because he wanted some snuggles but was too proud to ask for any.

The alpha finds the boy's pouty face so cute, the boy looking like he had done something so bad his dad would grab his keys and go straight to work.

Stiles felt guilty. Guilty for being so loud, for not being nice to daddy, for not enjoying daddy's company. John can see it in his boys face clearly.

The deputy gives Stiles some room to approach him. The boy starts by coming into the room and after a few minutes closer to his father until Stiles stands in front of John.

The alpha feels like his insides melted the moment Stiles asked for snuggles. Arms stretched out wide as to be picked up, big doe eyes, glassy and tired looking.

John coos at the little one, kisses his forehead. The kid had apparently beaten himself enough about his behavior, there's no need to nag him more. The Alpha sits on the couch to have some snuggle time with Stiles.

“Why are you so upset? You know daddy is not leaving you right? I would never do that.Stiles is daddy’s favorite person."

John takes a deep breath holds Stiles closer to his body. "Daddy will go to work, and after work I’ll pick you up, ok? Everyday. I promise.” John takes Stiles little body and settles him on his lap, straddling John's thighs so Stiles can lay his head on the older man's chest.

“ok." Stiles says so low, it is almost a whisper. "Daddy grumpy with Stiles?” the small boy says while clutching to his father’s shoulders like the alpha would refuse to even look at him. His eyes becoming teary again.

John sighs. He fears being too forceful with the school issue might send Stiles in another crying frenzy, yet if he dismisses it, Stiles will think every time he cries John will let him stay at home with him.

John places his hand on Stiles bottom to hold him in place while he tries to soothe the little boy by rubbing his back with his other hand.

“I’m not grumpy with you but I am grumpy that you didn’t listen to my words. School is a good place with a lot of cool stuff. You’ll learn about whales, and stars, and wolves. You’ll even learn about the differences between Alphas, Betas and Omegas”

Stiles gives out a little moan of acknowledgement but closes his eyes and snuggles closer to John’s neck. He looks exhausted, face tear stained and a little flushed from all the crying.

John lets him fall asleep on him but after ten minutes he gets bored. He looks for the remote control and grabs it without moving too much. Reclines back while holding Stiles and relaxes his body.

John begins watching tv, occasionally rubbing Stiles back absentmindedly.

His hands wonder. His hands travel under Stiles shirt, touching the baby soft skin.

John's hands traveling from the boy’s shoulder, down his sides, down to his lower back and back up. Exploring, soothing, unconsciously arousing the alpha little by little.

The alpha licks his lips out of habit, getting absorbed in the movie, not realizing how, in some occasions, his hand would stop at the hem of the boy’s boxer briefs and sometimes the tip of his fingers would go under it.

He feels a little bit wired, a little turned on. But that’s normal for him most days. He gently bounces his legs up and down, careful not to wake the sleeping child on top of him, until his legs get tired.

John tries to reposition Stiles but the kid whimpers and settles back down. ON. HIS. CROTCH.

Stiles doesn’t sit on some part of it, but on it. John can feel his cock in between the boys barely clothed bubbled butt.  

He doesn’t know how bad of an idea opting to wear basketball shorts in the house is until this moment. Feels guilty for free balling it, making the friction on his cock much more intense.  His body freezes up.

John’s holding his breath and praying to any deity who would listen to not get a boner. He can feel everything, and the tension only makes him more aware of how close Stiles is to him.

The alpha can feel his dick fattening up, quick. Right now, his deepest hope is for Stiles not waking up. How would he explain himself or his obvious erection? He takes a deep breath and tries to ignore what’s going on. Tries to watch T.V.

He doesn’t ignore it.

His body can’t.

It feels too good.

John can feel Stiles breath on his neck. Stiles lips occasionally bump against his skin when the kid moves in his sleep. Little hunching and arching motions to get back into a comfortable position.

The alpha’s body starts responding. Pulse and breath quickening, making Stiles little body move back and forth more, with John’s every breath. Minuscule movements that make John want to hold on to Stiles hips and grind.

Finally, John can feel his boy sticking out his butt a little out so he is not sitting on the head of John’s cock.

FUCK. That felt too good.

John sighs and tries his hardest not too feel sad by the lack of movement.

The boy was only sleeping. Its not like Stiles was doing it on purpose. He was still asleep,right?

John tries not to make his movements too apparent while he looks at Stiles face. Yeah, he was still asleep. He was also biting his lower lip. If Stiles is sleeping, how could he do it on purpose? Impossible.

… Right? John wasn't going crazy. At least, he hoped he wasn't. He goes back to his previous position.

The alpha does a body check and tries to regain control. Be logical. Then he stops…

John can feel something poking his lower stomach and realizes Stiles little dick must be reacting to the friction as well. The kid’s little prick ready for some attention.

Stiles starts moving his hips up and down again against his father. His mouth opening a bit, his breathing changing. Getting a little labored.

John's cock had remained hard the whole time. At the renewed friction it spurts out precum. John feels so thirsty for some relief, he can’t even fathom stopping Stiles.

The alpha’s hips unconsciously moving in tight little circles. Gently grinding on Stiles little ass unknowingly.

His dream coming forth and making the Alpha grind his hips up and down faster, a little bit more forcefully. Enough so that his dick could get some sort of relief at the friction, but gentle enough not to awaken Stiles.

When John catches himself, he stops his hips. Freaks out a little for not having control over his body.

He is breathing raggedly. He tries to relax his body. Puts his head against the couch and closes his eyes because if he sees any more of Stiles biting his lower lip, he will make a mistake. Take his son, claim him.

Stiles was masturbating.

He was masturbating in his sleep.

His son was masturbating against John's body.

Using John’s body to get himself off.

The alpha gets so turned on its ridiculous. His legs were starting to tense up and feel like jelly at the same time, his balls drawing up, his cock getting ready to cum.

John wished consent wasn’t such a concern to him right now, but it is.

God, he wished Stiles were awake.

He takes a deep breath and decides to stay still. At least as much as he could while Stiles stopped moving, stopped using John to rub against.

John could feel Stiles little balls touching the head of his cock while the boy was arching his back, thrusting his hips down. He could also feel Stile's sweet clenching hole when the boy was hunching his back, thrusting his hips up. The upwards strokes sometimes more forceful then other. His body expressing the boys need to feel the alphas cock head pressing on his hole.

The alpha wanted in. He wanted in right now.

Just the thought of it made his balls ache.

Oh, fuck! He was so close.

John opened his eyes, looked at Stiles and grabbed his hips, stilling them. Making his touch firm. Trying to get the boy to stop for real.

As soon as he did, Stiles let out a moan. His body hunching more, making little aborted moves that finally made the head of John’s cock rub against the boy’s entrance.

The boy sped up a little, whining. Moving his hips in tight circles. Continuously pressing his hole against the head of John's cock.

He grabbed on to John’s shoulders and stilled.

Mouth open.

Breathless.

Moaning.

Orgasming.

John couldn’t believe it. Stiles had just orgasmed.

Body trembling. His hole clenching and unclenching rapidly. Trying to milk out a cock that had never penetrated his body.

Stiles was so beautiful like this. Skin rosy and a little sweaty.

He loved this little boy, more than a father could love their child.

Differently.

Romantically.

John was so gone. So fucking gone.

“Daddy” Stiles said in a breathy voice while laying his head against John’s chest, still asleep.  

“Mine” Then he bit down on John’s pectoral hard, eyes still closed. Body starting to relax after his climax. 

The alpha’s body tensed up, lightning ran up his spine. Breath leaving his lungs.

John’s release came so abruptly, he didn’t have a chance to stop it.  Cum rushing out of him, emptying his balls, loosening his inhibitions.

Stiles had bitten him. Given him a mating bite while sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that children from 3-6 Can and Do masturbate. The topic is taboo, but its real and completely normal. Some doctors even say child orgasms can be experienced by children as young as 5 months. Children don't do it with the sexual context or knowledge in mind, but because it just feels good.  Crazy right? Not much is known about it tho, its still weirdly fascinating.
> 
> Lastly, I do not condone any sexual or romantic relationship with underage individuals. This is purely a work of fiction.


End file.
